Black Arguments
by PokePotterfan93
Summary: The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition first round entry. Sirius and Bellatrix hated each other all their lives, this is the story of that hatred.


**Black Arguments**

**By**

**Pokepotterfan93**

Sirius hated his family. No, he hated _her_ – Bellatrix – his psychopathic cousin, who was nothing more than a source of constant annoyance to Sirius who hated the woman with a passion. His mother had always loved her more than she'd loved Sirius. To Walburga, Bellatrix was the perfect Black; she hated blood traitors, Muggles and muggle-born scum. Sirius spent all his life working on the chance not to be what his mother considered perfect and it drove a wedge between him and his family.

**1968**

Bellatrix Black sat in her aunt's parlour. She had agreed to babysit Sirius and Regulus while her aunt and uncle attended a dinner party at the Rosier's home. Sirius had protested at her when she tried sending him to bed at eight pm. "I'm not going to bed, I'm eight years old, I'm not even tired!" he complained, scowling at her.

"Well I'm eighteen and I say, get to bed." She ordered, grinding her teeth at the insolent little brat who made her blood boil.

"And I say no!" Sirius walked towards the kitchen when Bellatrix grabbed him by the collar.

"Fine, then I'll just have to punish you then." She grinned, bringing him to the basement. "I'll come get you before your parents get back!"

**1971**

It was Christmas and Sirius wasn't looking forward to it. He had been sorted into Gryffindor, and he knew his family would throw the biggest fit ever. The scarlet engine had finally reached Kings Cross and Sirius saw his mother and father waiting, both scowling at him immensely.

After a short and dreadfully quiet trip on the Knight Bus, Sirius was back at the site of all his pain – Grimmauld Place. The large, unwelcoming house was something Sirius hated more than anything else in the world. Once he got inside he was more annoyed than anything. His Uncle Cygnus and Aunt Druella were sitting in the parlour with their three daughters. There was the baby Narcissa – who was the same age as Sirius. Then there was Andromeda – who was fourteen and whom Sirius adored; she was hiding a relationship with a muggle-born, and he'd found out. Then there was _her_ – Bellatrix Black – sitting there with her new 'fiancé' Rodolphus Lestrange with a demented smile on her face.

"Sirius, what's this I hear about you being sorted into Gryffindor?" Cygnus asked, his unforgiving grey eyes piercing into his nephews.

"What it sounds like. I was sorted into Gryffindor, dear uncle." Sirius said simply, keeping the same gaze as his uncle.

"Sirius Orion Black, you treat your uncle with respect!" Walburga shouted, clipping her son's ear.

Sirius quickly went to his bedroom and smirked. He opened the trunk and started placing the posters that one of the muggle-born students sold him for a galleon around his room. By the time he finished the room was covered in scantily clad women in bikinis that he had enchanted back in Hogwarts to stay stuck onto the wall.

While he admired his handy work, Bellatrix walked in. "What the hell are those things doing here?!" she screeched.

"What does it look like? They're making the room less dreary." Sirius didn't bother turning around, instead looking at the poster of a Harley Davidson motorcycle and vowed to himself he'd own one.

"With this muggle crap, not while I'm here!" she shouted, trying to remove the posters.

"Not going to work Bella!" he laughed, watching her attempt to remove the poster. "Why don't you go spend time with your fiancé? So, how much did he pay for you? Any more than a galleon and he got ripped off."

Bellatrix scowled and pulled out her wand, trying to banish the posters. "You little shit; you're nothing more than a disgrace to this whole family being sorted into Gryffindor." She slapped him and left, seeing him laughing.

**1979**

"Okay, cadets! The Death Eaters are convening in this building, kill on sight!" Mad-Eye ordered to his cadet class.

"Come on, Prongs, I want to make sure these scum don't see another day." Sirius growled, wanting to finally get vengeance for Marlene's death.

"Padfoot… Sirius," James placed his hand on his shoulder and took a breath. "She wouldn't want you like this. Just remember the mission, and don't get hurt. Remember, my kid will need a godfather come July."

Sirius shrugged him off and stormed in seeing the only person in the room, Bellatrix Lestrange. "Hello dear cousin, expecting someone else?" She provoked, twirling her wand in her hand and smirking at him. "Like maybe the one who killed your little traitor girlfriend?"

Sirius screamed and unleashed every spell his had learned in his year of Auror training. Stunners weren't on this list: Bone-Breakers, Flesh Rippers and Killing Curses went zooming past her, tears swelling in his eyes.

"You want to know who killed her, Sirius?" she laughed and dodged every spell. "You really want to know?" She asked and got him in a body-bind. "It was me Sirius," she whispered into his ear, seeing his eyes filling with tears. "I killed your little bitch! And do you want to know the last thing she said to me before I killed her?" She cackled maniacally. "She begged me not to kill her because she was pregnant!"

Sirius watched in horror as she told him the most painful, heartbreaking thing he had ever heard. His Marlene, his love…was pregnant with his child. All the anger, all the bile bubbled and within a second he had the body-bind broken. "YOU BITCH!" he screamed out, hitting her with a cutting curse in the stomach and leaving.

**1981**

Sirius sat in his cell in Azkaban, reflecting on the last two months. James and Lily were dead, Harry was somewhere and he didn't know where and worst of all, he was being blamed. He sat there knowing that one day his godson would learn the sad lie about him. All he could see was those green eyes filled with hatred directed at him. The peace of his thoughts was disrupted by shouting he recognised, please no… not her.

Bellatrix was led to the cell just opposite his. Her hair messy and her usually demented look replaced by shivering. Sirius knew it was from Dementor exposure. "Finally got you, I see, how'd they finally capture the psychotic bitch herself?"

"I was busy torturing the Longbottoms and Crouch's son got us bloody caught." She frowned and looked at him. "I thought I'd get to see your little godson, Harry, there. Wherever he is, he seems to be safe." She chuckled and stood up. "Until one of those traitors find him, Lucius is hiding behind his gold. He'll kill the little shit and then our master will return!"

"Your master is dead, Bella, and when I get out of here, I'll make sure Harry is safe." Sirius smirked and walked to the corner of his cell, ignoring the shouts of his cousin.

**1996**

"He has to be okay, he has to be!" Sirius panicked, running to his godson. They battled together against Lucius and Dolohov, giving the two Death Eaters a run for their money. He watched as his godson disarmed Lucius' cane. "Nice one, James!" He cheered, realising his mistake he went to correct it as a stunner hit him, his last sight being the one person he loved more than anything, Harry. And the one person he hated more than anything in his life, Bellatrix.


End file.
